


This is the Night

by tryslora



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Community: mating_games, Karaoke, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, pheremones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:39:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whose idea was it to let Stiles sing karaoke, tonight of all nights?</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is the Night

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Bonus Challenge #2 at mating_games, for the prompt of karaoke. As always, the characters and world of Teen Wolf are not owned by me, but I love to write them.
> 
> 2013-04-26 ETA: Adding this to the mating games extras collection.

“ _Ahhhhhh, touch me!_ ”

On stage, Stiles is swaying to the music, his hand stroking the microphone. Derek sits at the edge, a low growl twisting his features every time someone dares to get close.

His voice is thin as he sings, a high tenor slipping into a not-quite falsetto.

Isaac winces. “Ow.”

“ _I want to feel your body. Full moon in the city and the night was young…_ ”

“Tell me about it.” Scott takes a quick gulp of his drink. “We’ve been friends forever, remember? Back when we were in grade school, Mrs. Groton called his voice ‘unique’. Stiles took it as a compliment. When we signed up for middle school, she convinced him to take general music rather than chorus. It was totally the right idea, dude.”

“ _I was hunting you down, and I was the bait. When I saw you there I didn’t mean to hesitate._ ”

Stiles lets the microphone almost fall through his hand, his fingers in a loose circle before he catches it, squeezing lightly and pulling it back up. Derek stiffens, the growl rising again. Stiles just grins and leans down, and Scott supposes he’s trying to croon, but it’s more of a wail.

“ _This is the night. This is the night. This is the time, we’ve got to get it right._ ”

Scott winces when Stiles drops to his knees, legs spread, body bowed as he belts out the words. His hand moves over the microphone like it’s a dick, and Scott thinks that if it weren’t impossible to sing and suck at the same time, Stiles would have it in his mouth.

“Damn.” Isaac shakes his head, moving a shade closer to Scott. His hand steals over Scott’s knee, and Scott covers it, squeezing hard because oh _fuck_ he’s starting to catch whiff of the pheremones Stiles is putting off. “Did you know…?”

“ _Touch me, touch me. I want to feel your body, your heart beat next to mine_.”

With a snarl, Derek rises from his seat and picks up Stiles, tossing him over the shoulder. The microphone hits the stage with a thud and a squeal.

When Isaac pulls Scott closer, claiming his mouth for a kiss, everything else is forgotten. He can hear the sounds of others indulging in the same (or more), but nothing is as good as Isaac’s mouth on his.

The urgency fades as the scent clears from his nose, and Scott is finally able to pull back. Not that he wants to release Isaac completely; they have plenty of time to finish what they were doing when they get back to their apartment.

“Next time,” Scott says slowly, “Stiles is _not_ allowed to sing karaoke when in heat. He’s not even allowed to leave their apartment.”

“I hope Derek had no idea.” Isaac murmurs the words against the skin of Scott’s throat. And it isn’t that Scott _minds_ being exposed to the Omega pheremones. Just not in public. And really, he doesn’t need to see Stiles and Derek when they’re like that. _No one_ does.

“Let’s get out of here.” Scott holds out his hand to Isaac and pulls him towards the door as soon as they’re both standing. He needs to erase those images from his mind, and he has just the plan in mind. Based on Isaac’s grin, he’s fairly certain his boyfriend is on board.

“ _I want to feel your body…_ ” Isaac murmurs, and Scott laughs. As soon as they get out into the night air, they start to run. They need to get home, or anywhere private, as quick as they can.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who are curious what Stiles is singing, and weren't raised in the 80s like me... it's "Touch Me" by Samantha Fox, and you can see/here it on youtube [here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lZSbkYjQer8). Now imagine it being sung by a horny caterwauling cat... who THINKS he's crooning like that...


End file.
